Yaoi Sentences
by Larme Delamort
Summary: Collection of drabbles, originally written for a LJ Community. Yaoi, Yuki x Kyo. [18 of 62]
1. 6 of 62

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket and/or its characters.

* * *

**These are the first 6 drabbles, out of 50, originally written for the lj community, yaoi(underline)sentences.

* * *

**

**19. Heat** **  
**He came home that afternoon completely soaked from the rain. But his thoughts of "This is the worst day ever!" quickly disappeared when he saw the deep, loving and protective look Kyo gave him. He felt a heat spreading over his neck, up to his face, and quickly headed to the kitchen, more than thankful that Kyo had turn his eyes back to his book before he could see Yuki blushing.

**20. Secrets****  
**He often felt seriously scared about his future, being locked up in a room for the rest of his life. But every time that happened, he thought about Yuki, and felt warm and safe. He didn't know exactly what was that feeling, but he knew he could never tell anyone, much less Yuki himself. And it didn't matter. Although he would be locked up anytime soon, that feeling filled his soul with an unknown happiness, and was the only thing keeping him alive.

**23. Wet****  
**He hated raining days, always had. But when he saw Yuki coming home that afternoon, shaking, with dripping clothes and wet hair sticking adorably to his face, he couldn't help thinking how cute the rat looked. He turned his eyes back to his book, with an unnoticeable smile, feeling his hate for the rain diminish a little bit.

**26. Dizzy****  
**Usually, he hated having a fever, 'cause it always made him walk around the house, dizzy, tripping on everything. But he had to admit that the fever of the night before had been a blessing. When asked by Kyo, he claimed he couldn't remember anything ("Why? What happened?" "Nothing", Kyo said, casually). But in fact it would be really hard for Yuki to forget the warm, peaceful feeling of being in Kyo's arms, when the cat gently caught him after he had tripped on a chair.

**50. Favorite**

Yuki was really surprised and pleased when he found his favorite candy amongst the groceries Kyo had bought. But it was even more pleasant to see the adorably embarrassed look on the cat's face when he was trying to explain that he'd only bought it because Tohru insisted. Yuki just thanked him and left to his room, smiling, not even minding the fact that Tohru had gone on a trip, and that was why Kyo had to go shopping in the first place.

**Alternate 05. Kiss**

He couldn't remember exactly how it'd happened. All he knew was that he was sitting on a rock, at his private garden, crying for some stupid reason. And in the next moment, Kyo appeared on his front, leaned in and kissed him gently on the forehead, whispering the words "It's ok now. Let's go home".

* * *

**N/A:** I'll try to update ASAP ;) 

Meanwhile, review \o/


	2. 6 more, 12 of 62

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket and/or its characters.

* * *

**6 more drabbles (total: 12), out of 62 (not 50 anymore), originally written for the LJ community, Yaoi(underline)sentences.**

* * *

**12. Anxiety**  
Kyo hated surprises, and Kyo hated visits. And Kyo hated Akito even more. So a surprise visit from Akito would have drove Kyo as far away from home as possible. When Shigure announced that Akito was on his way to visit them, Kyo was ready to leave; but then he saw the anxious look on Yuki's face and realized that Yuki didn't just hate Akito, he _feared_ him. Instead, Kyo went to the kitchen to make some chamomile tea. It was cold outside, anyway.

**30. Night  
**That night, Yuki came home looking quite sad – no, _depressed_. He had no idea what had happened, but he hated seeing those lavender eyes **teared up(1)**. So he went upstairs, turned his stereo on and started playing "Don't cry", Yuki's favorite song. Then he lied down, feeling somewhat useless, because there was only so much he could do to comfort Yuki.

**37. Soul  
**It was an autumn, and the only reason he remembered that was because of the maple leaves scattered on the ground; Yuki looked right into his eyes, for just one second or so, breaking his barriers and reaching deep into his soul. Kyo's heart raced and he _knew_ he was supposed to be scared. But he wasn't.

**39. Beautiful  
**He woke up with a real bad mood that morning. But then, heading to the kitchen, he stopped at the door; Yuki was sitting at the table and, without noticing the strange presence, peeling a peach, with dreamy eyes and a pure, childish smile on the face. There was such an unique beauty on that moment, that all of his anger and bitterness melt away, being replaced by tears, smiles and a indescribable warmth.

**Alternative 08. Sex  
**Kyo wasn't gay; it wasn't about loving guys or girls. It was about loving Yuki. And the rat just happened to be a boy.

**Alternative 09. Line between love and hate  
**One of the few times Kyo felt really scared was the day Yuki had an almost deathly crisis. Seeing him lying down on that hospital bed, so fragile and pale, he realized how empty his life would be without Yuki – how _meaningless_ it would be. And he understood, quite against his will, that he didn't hate Yuki. He loved him.

* * *

**N/A:** Okay, so there it is. Chapter 2 xD I don't know if you guys noticed, but theses sentences (well, not really sentences, more like paragraphs xD) were all written from Kyo's POV. It didn't do it on purpose, but I'll try to write the next ones from Yuki's POV :) 

Just a little comment about _Night_, I was actually listening to that song when I wrote it (it inspired me xD), and it's one of my personal favorites :)

And _Line between love and hate_ was originally for _Sick_, but it turned out to be quite perfect for _Line between love and hate_, so I switched (I was kinda worried I would have a hard time writing that theme, so it came in a good time xD)

**(1)** I wasn't really sure about this expression (English is not my first language xD); I'm pretty sure I've heard it before, but Word's spell checking marked it as wrong. So, feel free to correct me. Not only this time, but any other time too ;) I appreciate it.

I know it took me quite a while to update, but July is coming (Winter break, yaay!) and I'll have a lot of free time xD

Well, ok, now I'm done (this N/A is turning out to be longer than the fic itself xDD)

And review ;)

Delamort.


	3. 6 more, 18 of 62

**Yaoi Sentences - Chapter 3**

* * *

**08. Future**

Yuki never really thought about his future; he was discouraged to do so ever since he was a kid. He couldn't imagine what it would be like, and therefore he learned to never expect anything. The day he found out Kyou would be locked up in a cage after graduation, however, he felt something different. He still had no idea what he wanted for his future, but one thing he knew for sure: he could not live in a future without that stupid cat.

**11. Fluff**

Just when he thought he could never understand those fan-girls that followed him around and reacted really childish to his every word or smile, something like that happened. It was supposed to be a regular, boring day, except for the fact that Tohru, after a while without doing so, bumped into an off-guard Kyou and – puf – a bright-orange cat appeared. If only Yuki had taken 5 more seconds or so to walk into the room, he wouldn't have felt that irresistible urge to grab the cat in his arms and hug him tightly, squeezing him until he was nothing but a flat, cute, orange pancake. He walked away as fast as he could, before that urge took him over, suddenly understanding _exactly_ how his fan-girls felt.

**13. Hungry**

Yuki was staring at the refrigerator angrily, endlessly, as if that would make food appear inside it out of nowhere. He had no idea where Tohru, Shigure or Kyo were, all he cared for was his ever-growling stomach – he hadn't eaten anything for almost 9 hours now. And there was absolutely no food and no money in the house. The whole universe was conspiring against him, he had no doubt. A loud noise startled him; someone opened the front door.

He ran off the kitchen to the front door, hoping that he or she, whoever it was, had brought some food. And then, he saw a tall young boy hanging his coat; Yuki stopped for a moment, feeling even more irritated: of all people, it _had_ to be the stupid cat, _obviously_. But then his stomach growled louder than before, and Kyo turned to him, just realizing his presence.

He frowned and was just about to say something, when Yuki grabbed the front of his shirt and said, desperately, with a low voice:

"Food. Please".

He would regret it later, but now he just didn't care anymore; being extremely hungry was the exact opposite of "thinking straight and acting normally". For a second, Kyo just stood there, looking amazed. Then he smiled lightly, entered the kitchen and started retrieving ingredients from places Yuki had never even considered searching.

"You can't even make your own food, stupid rat?", Kyo mumbled, as he started chopping some vegetables.

Yuki sat at the table again and laid his head over his folded arms. He closed his eyes, smiling, and whispered:

"Thank you, stupid cat."

He didn't realize Kyo heard it. And he didn't notice the genuine smile in his face either.

**34. Storm**

It was over, it was finally over. Yuki felt like he was seeing the sun for the first time, after a lifetime storm. The curse was released, at last. But he hadn't quite grasped the true meaning of it until he realized how Kyou was now free to walk holding hands with Tohru, as he was left behind with only the recognition his love was a one-way street. And the sun was fading away, being enclosed by the dark clouds of a different kind of storm.

**Alt. 07. Blush**

Yuki was sitting at the kotatsu in the living room, gazing at the rain pouring outside, enjoying that brief moment of darkness, loneliness and peace; then, quietly, Kyou entered the room and sat down next to him. Yuki looked at him and regret it almost immediately; the cat had one elbow on the table, sustaining his head on his hand, and staring at Yuki firmly with those bright, beautiful, reddish eyes. It was such an intense gaze Yuki felt a sudden rush of blood to his face and turned away quickly, cursing himself for _blushing_ like a teenage girl.

"Yuki."

His heart skipped a beat upon hearing his own name; Kyou's voice was calm and firm. Which was exactly the opposite of how Yuki was feeling; his heart was now beating so hard it almost hurt; he closed his hands tightly to stop the trembling; what the hell was going on? He didn't want to acknowledge Kyou had spoken to him. But it didn't seem to matter. Kyou moved closer and took his hand.

The touch was so tender Yuki couldn't keep looking away anymore; he turned and looked straight into Kyou's eyes, never minding the fact he was _still_ blushing, and felt hypnotized. All thoughts vanished from his mind; he started breathing faster as Kyou leaned in. He closed his eyes instinctively, trying hard to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

But when he felt a warm, delicate hand holding his face, and Kyou's lips gently touching his own, he found it very easy to forget about _everything_ else in the world and just enjoy that timeless moment, too wonderful for words.

**Alt. 12. Fly**

Now Yuki was able to understand why Kyo loved so much lying on the roof, under the night sky. It was like detaching yourself from the pain, the sadness, the despair of life. Everything became meaningful, as the only thing he could see, and feel, was the sky. With no strings holding him down, feeling the cool wind in his face, he almost felt like flying. It was just wonderful to be able to escape, completely, even if just for a brief moment.

And it was even more wonderful when he had the protective arm over his shoulder, and the warmth of Kyo's body next to his. In moments like those, he understood why someone would ever have the need to create a word such as "perfect". How else could one define that moment?

---

**N/A:** Yay! There it is, 6 more drabbles (I guess I can't use "sentences" anymore XD), all from Yuki's POV as promised. I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update. But last month didn't go exactly as I had planned, and I had almost no time for writing this stuff.

To make up for it, however, these are longer than what I usually write, especially "Blush". Aaaand, finally, a KISS! XDD I wasn't planning on writing any, I thought I would just keep everything very platonic, but… It just came to me, and I couldn't ignore it (lucky for you guys XD)

So, I don't know when I'll update, and I don't want to set any date, or anything. I just _hope_ it will be before the end of September. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it )

See you on the next update,

And review!

Delamort.


End file.
